Aftermath
by PurpleLunaWolf
Summary: How had Zack survived? How had he not known that Vixy had lived? The aftermath of what happened between the time Zack 'died' and Vixy 'lived'. Zack orianted though, with a glimps of Vixy. Benny and Molly too. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Luna: I've been working on this as a side project, and it became more... well more. I did this for a friend, to introduce a character of hers. Autumn. And I had fallen in love with her sweet little character, I couldn't just do one chapter. But it shows what happened after Zack 'died'. Anyways, without further adue, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own L4D, just the OC's. Except Autumn belongs to my friend on Deviantart.**

* * *

Amy sighed, as she looked at her charge, annoyed. "I left you for an hour, and you go missing for weeks!" She scolded the little Hunter, who had been wearing her hoddie. Now all she had was a long sleeved purple shirt, and ripped cargo pants. Her dark brown hair was to her shoulders.

The infected boy sighed, and looked away. The hoodie had been taken off, so as to get to his wounds and make them stop bleeding out. Although he may have been infected, he was still a child that lost a lot of blood.

"Then, you go and let yourself get shot at! What were you thinking Clark? No, sorry your new name was Zack, as that human called you." She huffed, her arms crossed.

He was looking down at his scuffed feet, and swung them a little before looking back up at her. He shrugged and sighed. Amy sighed as well, and sat beside him on the table she had placed him upon. "Do you realize that girl could have killed you the first day you met? That she could have killed you the many times you tried to attack her?" She questioned the little Hunter.

He shrugged his shoulders again. Her eyes softened a little. "Why did you follow her Clark?" She asked.

The boy shuddered, and stuck his tongue out upon hearing the name. Amy glared. "Stop acting like a Smoker."

He looked at her pointedly. "So, what if I don't either? I may be one, but to grab a human with my own tongue is hard. And not to mention how clothing is too rough against it either. That and I hate not wearing a hoodie." She said, trying not to look at the infected child that was looking at her pointedly.

He grabbed her sweater again, and flung it over himself. The hoodie now covering his dark brown hair that usually flopped in front of his eyes. "Clark. Clark. Claarrrk! Hellllooo!" Amy called, trying to get his attention, but he had crossed his arms and huffed not looking at her.

"...Oh don't tell me you like the name Zack, that that human girl gave you."

He nodded, still not looking at her.

She sighed aggravated with the little Hunter's attitude. "Your name is Clark, not Zack."

He stuck his nose in the air, clearly saying that there was no way he was going back to that name once again. "I will not be having this conversation with you. Your name is Clark, and you will deal with it."

He screeched at her, and tackled her, trying to get her to stop calling that name. Vixy, as he learned her name was shortly after becoming Zack, had given the name to him saying it was her brothers. And was special to her. He didn't understand himself why he thought that to be important, but it was.

Amy chucked him off her shoulder, and he landed on the ripped up and moth eaten bed on his back. He looked up at her, his hair and hoodie not covering the eyes that showed he was angry and upset. Amy sat by him, as her eyes softened.

"You looked up to the human girl, didn't you?" She said softly.

He nodded. "You like her more then a friend I'm guessing?" She said softly, as she began petting his head. Her fingers finding naughts and tangles in his hair.

He nodded, sadness now full in his eyes. He wished he had understood what she had tried telling him. He did know that she tried protecting him, but a large male human had knocked her out. He was only lucky that Amy had showed up when she did, and killed one of the humans before picking him up, and running to a safe place to heal him.

"Is he okay now?" A small voice asked, causing the two to look to the door.

A little female infected stood, watching. She wore an over large black hoodie with the shoulder's ripped, her blue jeans matching. If it weren't for her black hair covering her eyes, one would see the two bright yellow ones looking over to them. She wore a black spiked dog collar around her neck, though it too was large.

"Yes, Autumn. Come see him if you want." Amy said, motioning for the little eight year old infected.

Autumn bounded over to her older brother and guardian. She gave him a small hug before letting go and snarled at his behavior for the past few weeks.

Zack shrugged, and looked away. Amy smiled and got to her feet. "I'll go search for some food. You two WILL stay here. Do you understand me, Clark?" She asked, looking pointedly to the little hunter.

Zack didn't respond, as usual. He had even glared upon hearing her use his old name. With a warning snarl to listen, she left. Autumn sat by her brother, being two years younger, she had less freedom then he had.

She just stared, and he stared back. They sat like this for a little bit longer, when they heard a crash from far out, causing the two to jump. The scrambled to the window, and saw smoke and fire rising far out of the city.

"What coulda caused dat?" Autumn asked, her voice barely heard.

"An explosion." The two turned and saw another Smoker walking into the room.

His hair was dark, and his left side covered in the usual lumps and boils. He wore a dark blue plaid shirt, and ripped jeans. In his mouth was a cigar, rare, but then again he usually had some in hiding.

"Hi Danny." Autumn greeted, and ran over to the tall Smoker. "Amy's not here." She told him.

He nodded. "I know, she told me to watch you two." He said, and looked over to Zack. "So, how was your adventure Clark?" He asked the young hunter.

He glared, hissed under his breath, and vanished back into the bedroom. Danny scratched his head, and looked to Autumn. "What I say?"

* * *

Amy had heard the explosion, and had gone to investigate. She was at a field, and a helicopter had crashed, causing fire and smoke to surround it. She smelled the burning flesh, and scowled.

"Hello." A voice startled her, and she turned to see another Smoker. This one male, and looked much stronger than herself.

The two glared to each other, when they heard coughing, and turned to see a girl crawl her way out of the wreckage. They watched her crawl out into the field, and just lay there. They could hear the small hiccups from the injured crying girl.

"She's tough." The male Smoker said, a glint in his eyes.

Amy glanced at the male, then turned to the wounded girl. "You can have her." She said, glaring at the girl, recognizing her as the girl who had allowed Zack/Clark to get shot. She turned on her heel, and left the male to his dinner.

She found a dog, rare since most of them were eaten once realized that the humans were gone. Although it was a skinny thing, it was better than nothing. She killed it quickly, and made her way back to the apartment. She heard a voice, and stopped outside the door to listen in.

"So, that's what you've been up to, eh?" A familiar voice said. "You crushed on a human girl, and you were shot because of it. You should know, humans are tricky devils. They would sooner shoot you, then think of you as a friend."

Amy entered then, and tossed the dead dog in front of Autumn's feet. She then looked to Zack.

"And don't you forget it." She snarled.

He snarled right back, and jumped out of the window in his fit of anger. She and Danny used their tongue's to grab the boy by his ankles, and brought him back in. They set him down, and he bared his teeth at them. Amy was furious with his attitude.

"I seen her." She said, causing Zack to look up at her, startled and perhaps with hope. "She was in that wreckage, where that explosion was. I seen her crawl out." She told him. "And another Smoker got to her. He's most likely enjoying the girls flesh as we speak. She's dead. There ain't no way you'll see her again."

Zack had stilled as she told him this. His form began shaking and with rage he attacked her, causing her to fall, as he snarled in her face threateningly as his small claws pushed pressure on Amy's throat. Autumn stared at her brother, and ran over to him. She tugged at his sweater, trying to make him let go. After a few moments he did, and leaped away from her. He snarled and leaped out the window, this time with Amy and Danny letting him.

"Ungrateful waif." Amy snarled, wondering where he had the strength to actually do that when he couldn't take down the human girl.

"He'll learn soon enough." Danny said helping her up. When the two looked to see where Autumn was, she was gone. Most likely after her bother.

* * *

Zack didn't know how long he ran and leaped. What he did know was that Vixy was gone. He snarled and attacked a common, and took it down. He kept scratching at it till it no longer moved. He hadn't realized till now that his claws had sharpened, and his strength was better. He saw another common, and attacked that one as well.

He did this a few more times, before his anger left him. His sadness though, stayed. "Zack?" He looked up startled, and saw that it was Autumn. Zack looked away from his sister, and seemed to cave into himself. Autumn walked over to him, and noticed his shaking form. She sat by him and started making soothing sounds to try and calm him down. Zack held his little sister close, and sigh as he finished crying.

"All better?" She asked him. He nodded, and gave her a tight squeeze to tell her that he appreciated it. She smiled, showing off her pointed kitten-like teeth.

* * *

**Luna: Please R&R^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna: And here's chapter 2! Woot!**

Disclaimer: I don't own L4D. The OC's are mine, except Autumn belongs to meh friend!

* * *

Zack stayed away from Amy, and his sister Autumn stayed with him. He had begun to grow stronger, he had felt his claws and teeth growing sharper since the day he lost Vixy. He trained everyday to be a better Hunter, a stronger Hunter. He protected his sister from a rather nasty common, and had not looked his sister in the eyes since. He was upset that he hadn't been strong enough to protect Vixy against humans, who were just as weak as common infected.

But his sister got him out of it, and even joined him in his training sessions. She could leap almost as long and high his him. They had been on their own now for five weeks, and Zack had grown. But was still a child.

As they were goofing around on of their self proclaimed rest day, playing tag and hide-an-screech, Zack had come across a scent. A rather familiar scent. He stopped chasing his sister, took one sniff, and went off in the direction. He smelled her! He would know Vixy's scent from anywhere! Autumn, seeing her brother running, followed closely behind him. She tried to get him to talk, but again that was a waste. Unlike her, he wouldn't talk. Nor would he ever.

But it doesn't mean she couldn't try, being stubborn as she was.

"Zack!" She called, as he stopped suddenly.

He was still, and was looking at the ground. She couldn't see his claws, but she saw the blood dripping out, telling her that he had his claws clenthed tight. She walked up to him, and looked to where he was. In front of him was an orange piece of ripped clothing. A sleeve of somesort. Zack growled, picking it up, his blood seeping into the fabric. An old scent. But it had smelled so new to him. His growling intensified, before he snarled outloud in anger and vanished from her sight in a flash. Autumn looked, seeing her brother had truely left her.

She wasn't some weak Huntress, but she was still a child. She couldn't even find his scent, and it unnerved her to say the least. "Zack?" She called, retracing their steps, but she soon got lost.

She began to whimper, wondering where he was. A shadow then jumped from the rooftop, landing in front of her. Her eyes widened, as she backed away. Not all Hunter's were nice, and since she was a child, she was seen as an easy meal to anyone. But the Hunter just stared at her, and she could see that the Hunter was infact, a Huntress.

She wore an orange hoodie with strange loose fabric on either side of her hoodie like a cats. She was missing a sleeve, the other trailed all the way down to her hand, a loop of it around her middle finger. Brown capri's with ducktape on her left knee.

Autumn whimpered, not know what to do, as the Huntress cocked her head and leaned forward, sniffing her. The Huntress then began making calming noises, soothing the Child Huntress. It worked, and she came closer to her. She sat, raised her right hand, and began searching her face, her hood falling from her face. She ran her fingers through Autumn's tangled black hair, all the while still making small soothing sounds.

"Now little one, why are you upset?" She finally spoke.

Autumn shifted her feet and claws. "My... My brother ran off, and I can't find him." Autumn said in her small voice.

The Huntress growled a chuckle. "All brother's do that. If you wait, he'll come back." She assured her.

"Really?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

The grown Huntress nodded her head. "Yup. I gotta go. My mate is calling." She said as the two heard a soft growl/cough. "Just go back to where he left you, and he'll be waiting." She instructed, and leaped to the rooftop again, where a Smoker stood. She watched the pair run from roof top to roof top, till they were out of sight.

Taking the strange Huntress's advice, she headed to where he left her. As she rounded the corner, he saw him, hunched, and looking worried. He spotted her as soon as she had, and he screeched, leaping over to her. He hugged her, making the noises he usually made, telling her he was sorry for leaving her. She hugged him back, forgiving him. He let go, and grunted to her to follow. Curious, she followed.

They went a bit of ways, before they come to the shack they had been sleeping in. Zack opened the door and let her see. There was a human body, fresh. Autumn's mouth watered, and then looked to her brother in awe.

"You... Took down a human?" She asked in amazement.

He nodded, and nudged her inside. Also telling her to take the first bite. Autumn barely remembered the taste of a human, as did Zack. But the two dug in, both growling in contemptment.

* * *

Autumn was in the shack, having just found bedding in the house that the shack belonged to. She was making their nests, when she scented something strong. And it was bad. She paused, and carefully opened the door, looking both ways. She saw and scented nothing now. She hesitantly crawled out, pausing to sniff everynow and again. She then felt something wrap around her waist. She was pulled from her feet, causing her to yelp, as she was pulled further from the shack. She struggled, as she reconized the scent.

Amy. And she wasn't happy to see her. Amy was scowling, and had fresh blood. But it was from an Infected.

"The hell have you been?" She snarled.

Autumn said nothing, scared of what might happen. "Hell is your brother?" She asked, snarling again. Again Autumn said nothing, causing Amy to snap.

* * *

Zack carried a rabbit, the only living thing he could find, in his mouth as he crawled into the yard. He noticed something was off, and he couldn't figure out what it was till he entered their home. The shack was abandon, the nests not even properly made like they usually were. And his sister was missing. He dropped the rabbit, and the scent finally hit him. Amy! Amy had been there! Where was Autumn? He followed his sisters scent, and found it to be mingled with Amy's. But Amy's scent had changed. Something was wrong, and bad about it. And then their scent's just vanished.

He howled long and loud, from anger and sadness. But there was conviction in it, and any around that heard, could tell this young Hunter was on a mission of blood.

* * *

**Luna: Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me please! And I know, it was short. Deal. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lune: Do Not OWN L4D, just the OC's, Ecxcept Autumn is a friends.**

* * *

Autumn didn't know how long she had been away from her brother. She didn't even know if an hour had past since. Cause Amy would come into the cramp little closet she was kept in, demanding for her to tell her where Zack was. But she still called him Clark. She had seen Danny's body in the next room over, and was frightened the same would happen to her. Amy scared her, and wished her brother would arrive soon.

She didn't dare sleep, or eat anything that Amy threw in every once in a while. Her stomach hurt from not having any food, but she endured it.

She was curled in the corner, furthest from the door. She shivered, cold, and nearly bolted out of her skin when she heard the door begin to open. She quickly got to her feet, staring defiantly up at who she had once trusted.

Amy stood there, eyes still crazy, but she seemed calmer now. Relaxed even, as she leaned against the door frame, arms crossed.

"Are you going to tell me where Clark is? It's been five days, and he has yet to arrive. I don't think he's coming to see you, so might as well tell me where he is so that I can get him." Amy said in surprisingly controlled voice.

Autumn thought it over for a minute. "My brother is training. And _Zack_ will come and take me away from a monster like you." She bravely said, crossing her own arms.

The crazy light returned to Amy's eyes as she snapped, and shot her tongue out at the little girl. It wrapped around Autumn's waist, and Amy turned, allowing her tongue to drag the unbalanced child huntress.

Amy walked to the window, picked Autumn by the back of her shirt, her tongue still attached, and growled. "I'll show you a **Monster**." She dropped her out the window, and into the horde below. Autumn's screams could be heard.

* * *

Zack had looked everywhere for his sister and Amy. He even went back to where they used to nest with Amy and Danny. As he searched, he trained. He made sure he knew Amy's scent better then even Autumns. The young Hunter had killed another Survivor, and was wounded for his efforts. But the skin and blood of the human gave him enough strength so that the wound hurt less, and had stopped bleeding.

On the fifth day, he came across a patchwork of scent's. Something, or someone had purposly attracted a horde. He furrowed his eyebrows as he followed the scent. When he came up to the horde, he saw them milling around the bottom to an open four story window. It was like they were waiting for someone to appear. He mingled in with the crowd, crawling, sniffing, and dodging a few poorly aimed claws. Then all the Infected stood at attention, looking up. He did to, and stiffled a snarl.

There stood Amy, who was holding onto a tongue bound Autumn. He didn't catch the words, but his heart nearly began beating again at seeing Autumn be thrown out the window. With quick thinking, he lunged shortly before she entered into the hordes outstretched hands and teeth. She was screaming, waiting for the pain, as he cut the tongue off of her. She opened her yellow eyes, her hood had fallen down due to the fall. They had widened upon seeing him, and he smiled at her reasurringly.

He nuzzled her forehead in greeting, before scowling up at a rather pissed off Amy.

"CLARK! You **Traitor** scum! Appear before the masses so as they may teach that you should remember what food is!" She yelled, searching for him.

He glared, his claws itching to attack. He motioned for his sister to stay where she was, and dissapeared into the shadows.

He crawled onto the shadowed part of the building, quiet as the Hunter he was. But what he didn't realize, was they she had another pair of eyes looking for him. Before he could attack the crazy Amy, he felt weightless as something smashed into him. The two went flying off, and he grunted as he was pinned to the ground, sharper teeth then his own snapping an inch away from his face.

A full grown Hunter in white had him pinned, and yet he wasn't killing him. He saw that the Hunter had chains around his wrists and neck.

"Benny! Careful, we don't want him injured before the fun begins." Amy said, appearing behind the semi-mindless Hunter.

He snarled at Zack, and stepped away from the young Hunter as Amy's tongue was already tied tightly around his upper body.

"Good-boy Benny."Amy said to the strange Hunter with a smirk. "I knew he'd come sooner or later for his little sister."

"Where... Molly?" His sentence structure was broken, as if he knew how to speak but something was holding him back.

"After this, I'll tell you where she is. Now come, you need to make sure this little thing doesn't try to escape before the fun can begin." She turned away as she said this, and Benny followed grudgenly.

* * *

Zack watched the Hunter, the clinking of the chains causing him to turn curious. He wished he could ask how he had gotten them, but again he hated his lack of speech. He shifted uncomfortably in the large broken down Oven he had been placed in. He hoped Autumn was alright, and that Amy wouldn't find her. He didn't even know if Autumn was still where he had left her.

_As long as she's safe. I don't care what happen's to me._ He thought as his eyes kept following the Hunter's guarding stance.

* * *

**Luna: So? Whatcha think? R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Autumn growled restlessly. Her brother had been taken, she had seen that from where he had hidden her. She crawled out of her hiding place long after the horde had left. She had to find help, but with the way the world was now she expected to find none. But she had hope, that she would come across the huntress from before. She looked back at the building, silently promising to be back.

* * *

Amy cackled in glee, not believing her luck. So what if the small huntress had escaped from her. She knew that the child huntress would no doubt die anyways without her brother. After all, she knew Autumn couldn't fend for herself. If she hadn't taken them in, the spitter would have made them it's next meal.

But now that she had Clark, she could torment him with stories bound to happen to his little sister. And when he goes crazy to kill her, she'll just have the other pathetic excuse for a hunter, Benny, hold him back. And she will just tell the hunter to kill the child.

She didn't know who or what Molly was to him, and she didn't care. She would just dispatch the hunter after Clark was breathing no more. She was certain that the Hunter had a human companion as well. Hunters were soft hearted. She has seen many turn to help humans. They were not meant to be helped, but eaten! They were food.

Her eyes narrowed. She knew better then any, that humans couldn't be trusted. That they would turn on you just as fast. She shook her head from the past, it would not do good to dwell on it. Right now, she needed to teach a certain young hunter that they shouldn't bite the hand that's cared for him.

* * *

Autumn was panting, as she ran down an ally. She had accidentally came across some survivors, all of which had trained their guns on her. She had managed to lose them, and was trying to catch her breath.

She got back up from where she had slumped near a garbage bin, and allowed some of the rain that had began pouring into her dry mouth. She grimaced, but it was to sustain her for now. She was about to crawl out of the ally when she heard voices, survivor voices. She kept to the dark, and saw two people walking. One was a boy, the same height as the girl. His hair was matted, and brown. He wore a black wife beater, and cameo cargo shorts. He held a sniper rifle, and a machine gun strapped to his back.

The girl had greasy black hair, a black ripped button up blouse. And a ripped ankle lenth skirt that was a dark purple. She bore no weapons, other then long bone like claws. Her skin was grayer then usual, marking her as an infected.

This sparked Autumns hope. _'An infected with a human survivor! Maybe they can help.'_She thought, as she cautiously exited the ally. She got to her feet, a bit unsteady as it had been a while since she walked upright.

The two had stopped. The girl was growling, as the human boy aimed his gun at her. She slowly raised her hands up in surrender, and took a step. The two watched her in uncertainy as she made her way in front of them.

_"C..Could you help me? Please?"_She asked, knowing the infected girl could understand. Now that she was closer, she saw that the girl was actually a Witch.

_"With what?"_The Witch asked, slightly lowering her clawed hands. The boy, too lowered his weapon, but held it ready to shoot if the young Huntress should try to attack. He was following his partners leads, and right now he knew that the two were talking in their weird language.

_"My brother was taken. I.. I'm not strong enough to help him."_ Autumn begged. _"Please, can you help me?"_

The Witch turned to the human, and spoke a language that was far out of Autumns range. As they spoke, she crouched, sitting. She hated standing upright. But it had made them pause enough to hear her out. Even if they refused, she would still search for some sort of help.

After what seemed like hours, but really just a few scant minutes, the two looked over to Autumn.

_"We'll help you. As long as your brother doesn't try to eat my friend here."_The Witch said. Autumns gold eyes widened, and she smiled showing her pointy kitten like teeth.

_"Anything! I will explain when we get him!" _Autumn promised.

The Witch smiled, and gave a small chuckle. _"I'm Molly and this is Trent."_

"I'm Autumn."

"Well Autumn, why don't you start at the beginning so we know what's happened and who has him."

Molly said, and the trio began walking.

Autumn explained everything, how they had been taken in by a female Smoker. Said Smoker, had been kind and had cared for them. But then her brother Zack had gone off for a few weeks. At this time, her brother had a human female companion that he had gotten close too. But was then shot at by a different group of survivors. And how it went downhill from that. Their guardian felt betrayed by her brother helping a human girl. That after they left, their ex-guardian slowly began loosing her mind. She then went on to tell them what had happened about four or fiver hours ago. All this being translated for Trent by Molly.

_"And then this larger Hunter in White tackled him, and was practically a survivors lap dog. Honestly, I think she's holding something over him. He didn't seem all to happy even attacking Zack. Then I ran into you guys a few hours later." _Autumn finished.

Molly gasped. _"A hunter in white? Did you see anything else on him?" _She asked, making a 'wait a moment' gesture to whatever Trent had asked.

Autumn thought about it for a moment. _"Well, he had metal bands around his wrist and neck. Oh, and he had a weird smiley face on the back of his hoodie."_

"Benny." Molly whispered, but Autumn caught the name, as Trent asked a question.

* * *

**Luna: Soo, whatcha think? Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Luna: This is turning out longer than planned. Huh. Oh well, I'm having fun writing at least.**

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN! The OC's and plot are mine. Autumn belongs to a friend.

* * *

Zack looked up when the Hunter in white shifted in his stance. He had stopped pacing a while ago, conserving his energy. Zack grunted, trying to get his attention, and it worked. The older hunter looked at him through the glass door of the oven that was his jail.

"...W... What do.. want?" He asked, his speech more butchered then when he had first spoken.

Zack pointed to his wrist before pointing to the older. It took a moment, but the hunter sighed no doubt have been wondering what took the younger so long to ask.

"H...Humans. Survivors. Scientists." He said like it answered everything. "I.. Benny." He introduced himself finally. "You... Clark?" He asked. Zack shook his head, making a face at the name. "No.. Zack?" Zack nodded, and Benny nodded thoughtfully.

"My sister Molly... missing. She has... her." He said, explaining that he didn't want no part of this. Zack could respect him for his decision now. Like him, he had a sister he was looking out for.

Zack clawed at the door to the oven, silently asking to be let out. Benny looked torn, no doubt wondering why he was following the Smokerette's commands. But he knew it was because she had Molly somewhere.

Before he could give in to the young hunter, Amy's voice slithered into the room. "You can't actually be thinking of letting him go, are you? You won't see your sister again if you do, Benny." She walked into the light, her one eye glaring at the bigger hunter.

Benny shifted a little before he sighed and shook his head no. "Thought so." She said, smirking and turning that smirk into a scowl as she looked over at Zack.

"Hello Clark, been well?" She asked, walking closer to the oven to get a closer look.

He snarled, his claws scratching at the glass. Amy just chuckled at his attempts. "I thought I would bring news of your sister, pup." She said, smiling now.

Zack perked up, though he knew he couldn't trust everything she said. Still that didn't stop him from wanting to know about her.

"You didn't put her in a high enough place, and a common caught her. She was alright when it left, but was barely breathing when I checked on her." Zack's eyes widened as he tried telling himself it was a lie. A very convincing lie when she held up a blood splattered dog collar, that he could smell was his sister's along with the blood coating it. "She didn't make it when I snapped her little neck in the process of ripping it off of her."

Zack snarled, and began pounding on the glass with his whole body. He used his shoulder and head the most, causing him to have to squint through the blood running down from his head. _'She's dead! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! MUST KILL! RIP! TEAR! KILL!'_ Was the mantra going through his head, as Amy just began laughing at his attempts.

She looked over at Benny. "Kill him, and dispose of the body." She walked out of the door, and looked back to Benny. "And when your done, I'll tell you where your sister is." With that she left the room.

Benny looked over to the younger, and sighed sadly.

* * *

"This is the place?" Trent asked Molly, who looked to Autumn for confirmation. Autumn nodded, a little skittish.

**"Remember, she is different. She hates humans, and I don't know why."** Autumn said, making Molly nod and translate for Trent.

"There must be some other way inside." Trent mumbled, as he began looking for that way.

"If Benny is in there, then maybe he can hear me if I start crying? He's always been able to know where I was when I would cry." Molly suggested.

Trent shrugged. "Worth a shot. Autumn and I will hide so that that crazy thing doesn't notice your not alone, and for your brother to really see you."

Molly nodded, and looked to Autumn. In the very short amount of time the young huntress was able to understand Trent's words, with was a relief for this plan. Autumn nodded, knowing the plan and looked for a hiding place for them. She spotted one, and motioned for Trent to follow her. Trent nodded, patted Molly's shoulder in luck, and followed the huntress to the dark corner.

Molly placed her skirts around her artfully as she sat onto the ground. She chose a moment to think about which of her memories that she could remember about before tears came to her golden eyes with the rimming of red. She then let out a loud cry, and began sobbing heart wrenching sobs.

Autumn had to actually hold back Trent, as the human hated seeing his best friend cry. He absolutely hated it when they had both been humans, and to come across her after the infection hit and to see her as a Witch tore at him. He knew she had many things to be sad over, and hated hearing her cry over her parent's treatment, her latest crush doing something cruel. But this was the most heart filled cry he had ever heard, and he thought he might have missed something that made her now cry as she was doing.

He tore his gaze from her shuddering frame, and looked up at the building to see a female Smoker appear, and felt the little huntress beside him stiffen. "That's her I take it?" He whispered, and Autumn whimpered in the affirmative.

He got his Sniper rifle ready, looking at the Smokerette. He saw the sneer upon her face, before quickly turning away. A second later a large white streak exited the window and instantly went up to Molly. The Smokerette was growling something, causing Autumn to stiffen beside her. When the creature left, puffing smoke like no tomorrow, the two left the shadows.

Molly had calmed down now, being comforted by her brother. He was nuzzling and nudging her, checking to see if she was alright. He spotted the two intruders, a growl in his throat. Molly got his attention again, instantly calming him down. As they got closer, they could hear Molly reassuring him that they were with her.

Autumn hung back a little behind Trent, a little weary of the older hunter. He noticed, and dug something from his pockets. He brought out a dog collar, that she recognized that was her's. Her clawed hands reaching up to her neck, wondering how and when she had lost it. Hesitantly she reached for it, and looked to Trent to help her put it back on her. He obliged, and looked to Benny and Molly.

"Nice to see you again Benny." He said, and Benny shrugged.

"Could... say same." He said, causing Molly and Trent look at him worriedly.

"Mate, what happened?" Trent asked, an accent he thought he had gotten rid of, returning with concern. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "You were talking perfectly last we met."

Benny growled. "Scientists. Hurt throat." Molly looked at her brother worriedly.

**"...Where's my brother?"** Autumn asked, speaking up for the first time.

Benny sighed and shrugged. "Told to kill..."

Autumn's eyes widened. **"And... And did you?"** She asked, tears springing up at her eyes.

At that moment a shriek pierced the air, stopping Benny from answering her question.

* * *

**Luna: R&R please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Luna: This is it guys. The last Chapter. Up. This story has finally come to a close, and I gotta say I loved writing every single word of it! Thank you to all who have read it^^**

Finale Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, L4D just happened to be Valves.

* * *

She couldn't believe it! That stupid piece of rotting flesh had let Clark loose! Her eyes darted to movement in the shadows, and shot her tongue out faster then Zack could move out of the way. He wiggled trying to break free as she pulled him closer. He flinched back as her ragged breathing blew over him, his sensitive nose picking up the decaying scent of common flesh.

He blinked before it clicked.

_'She's really crazy...'_ He thought with a grimace as he renewed his efforts.

"I guess I have to finish you off my self!" She snarled, her appendage squeezing him tighter.

He yelped when he felt something in his chest beginning to bend. Her eyes had gone blood red, and she was smiling giddily as she squeezed ever so tighter. Black was edging in Zack's sight, causing things to become fuzzy. He couldn't breath anymore, his lungs feeling about to burst. The sound around him was becoming distant, and seemed to far.

"ZACK!" He heard that cry. He knew that voice. But he couldn't tell where it was coming from. There was laughter too, cruel laughter that sent shivers down his spine. He growled to himself, not even believing that he wasn't going to try to fight. He was a hunter! He was more powerful then Amy! And he be damned if he allowed her to to end his life, when he knew his sister was alive. When he knew that he still had to look for Vixy.

The pressure surrounding him vanish as he felt air rush in through his lungs, and he coughed as he looked up. His vision was slowly coming back into focus and he saw white pinning something...Amy. He shook his head to clear it and crouched into a sitting position. Then sound came in at full blast, as screeching and snarling ripped through the air.

Benny looked to see if Zack was alright before Amy brought his attention back. He snarled, snapping his sharp teeth, the metal on him clinking as he moved.

"Liar!" Benny snapped, his attention back on the Smoker. "Molly...with Trent!" He snarled, one of his claws holding down both her wrists above her, the other making sure she couldn't use her tongue like appendages. She had gotten more some how, and he managed to keep ripping them out of her.

Zack, watched, a little upset that he wouldn't be able to put Amy out of her misery. Benny, feeling his gaze, and motioned for him to come closer, and swiped at another appendage trying to sneak past his guard. Zack crawled over, and sat wondering what the older hunter was going to say.

"Zack... kill. I... hold." Benny said, and Zack brightened, his sharp toothed smile showing from under his hood.

His gaze looked down at Amy, his smile becoming wider. She didn't seem to notice, trying to get free from under Benny's weight, as her appendages haven't been able to do much to help her. She also didn't see the smaller, but still dangerous claws come down at her neck till it was to late. Her struggling and cries worsening, trying to pull away from the small digging claws. Zack kept up with his grin, even as the blood splattered onto his hoodie and face. Green smoke was rising from her wounded neck, but only seemed to bother Benny's lungs, Zack having been used to the smoke since the infection caught him. Her cries became gurgling sounds and soon no sound came from her. She didn't move, breath, nothing.

Zack sat back to examine his work, a triumphant smile replacing the one that had been full of malice that no child, hunter or human, should have ever worn. Benny moved off her still form and sat beside him, and nodded in approval of his work. He placed a clawed hand on Zack's head, causing the younger to look up at him.

"Good... Job. Come. Sisters wait." He said and turned to the window and jumped out. Before he followed Zack growled at Amy's still form, kicking her barely attached head off the rest of her body and to the wall. With a snort, he turned and jumped onto the window sill, and saw his sister with the elder hunter, a witch, and a survivor.

Her golden eyes had brightened once she saw him come into view. As soon as he jumped down to the street, she pounced and the two rolled for a moment before coming to a stop. Zack was stuck on his rump, his arms keeping him from falling back as his sister squeezed him tight.

He shook his head from the tumble, and quickly hugged her back. He began making a noise, not far off from sounding almost feline and canine mixed.

"Autumn, this is your brother?" The two looked up at the Witch, and Zack stiffened.

He didn't like Witches. They would cry and attack if interrupter. But this one spoke, knew his sister's name, and wasn't trying to hurt them.

"Yup! This is Zack. My brother!" Autumn answered.

"Would you two like to travel with us? We have to get Trent out of the city before the commons get his scent." The Witch asked.

The two young siblings looked to each other, before Autumn spoke. "No thank-you! We have to get back to our den. We are fine by ourselves, and we don't like to move around as often as you do."

Molly nodded sadly. "It was nice meeting you though. And thank-you." She bent add hugged Autumn. Zack whimpered his own good bye, and Molly rubbed his head before she stood. "You take care of your little sister here, understood? I don't wanna find out that you got into another mess and need help again. Not that we would say no to helping. Just try wait a while before getting into another mess."

The two siblings nodded, and watched the odd group leave. The two then made their way home. To rest without fear of Amy, and to continue on with their life.

* * *

Zack stretched as he exited the den. His sister right behind them. It had been eight years and the siblings had grown into well built hunters. They owned a lot of turf of the crumbling city now. Humans were being sent into the city for the past couple years now, always wearing orange outfits, and very little protection. They didn't know why, but didn't care.

They were getting fed, and wouldn't complain. A large fence had also been built around the city. Though it took the human's a while to make it, seeing as they kept getting attacked. They didn't mind. They still planned to stay till they themselves died.

Autumn, now sixteen in age, looked to her brother and leader. "I'll take the southern boarder. See if we missed one of them." She said, her voice more mature. She still wore her black collar, only adjusting it when needed. She wore a form fitting black hoodie, the shoulders ripped as always and darker splatters of blood. Her jeans clung to her legs, also being ripped and covered with blood. Her hair hung in a low pony-tail.

Something that Molly had done not to long ago when the group came by before the walls were fully constructed, blocking them all in. Even Trent. The odd group had their own base set up in their territory, not being threatening, decided to only hunt with Zack and or Autumn when they ran out of food. They couldn't eat the food that the humans sent in for the prisoners, since it would have been wrong to make them eat flesh, and not knowing they were feeding another human in the process.

Zack, now eighteen, wearing his usually skeleton hoodie covering most of his face, nodded with a grunt. He had scented another Hunter encroaching on their territory, and was determined to run it off. He still kept his eye out for an orange hoodie though each time he did so.

The two siblings leaped away, both going different ways. He made a mental note to let her know that he knew of her blond human pet that was caring for in that part. He didn't care. Human's proved useful, and who was he to judge?

He continued forward, sniffing the air. He furrowed his eyebrows, and frowned. It was a familiar scent. One he hadn't thought he still remembered. He quickened his pace, and saw a shadow on top of a rooftop. A cloud moved from the moon, and he felt his eyes widened at the sight. An orange hoodie, it's hood with flopping ears of an animal humans called a 'fox' and the right sleeve missing.

He watched her jump, taking in how graceful she looked even after all these years, she still looked beautiful when she moved. He stiffened when he noticed she had stopped her attack and was thrown right before either could blink.

His eyes narrowed as he saw her holding her stomach. His eyes went back to the human who had thrown something reflective with blood. He ran to get closer, hearing four gunshots. He sped up, hearing her screeching from pain. He shot in front of her, standing, and holding his arms to taking a shot to the shoulder.

He grunted the pain and force of the bullet. But he didn't move, nor showed weakness.

"Wh..Who are you?" Her voice was as he remembered, soft and caring. And demanding him with a question. He took the sixth bullet meant for her.

He then deftly turned his head, and she could see the smirk that the dark hood didn't cover. He didn't say anything as normal, and turned to look back to the human that was having trouble with it's gun and had been hurting Her!

"I asked, who are you?" She snapped at him, impatience seeping through her words.

Without saying a word, he attacked the survivor. His claws sinking into the man who dared to harm her! He would pay with his life, and give them food as an apology from him. No one hurt what was his! No one hurt his Vixy.

"H..How?" He heard her whimper the question.

"Zack?" She questioned softly.

When he stopped, having finished the human off, he turned and he could see her eyes as the moonlight reflected off of them. They never changed, and they held recognition. She remembered. He watched her get to her feet, grabbing the wound across her stomach. He made another mental note to get Trent to patch her up. The human was great with fixing wounds.

Her eyes were searching, begging that she was right. That before her stood the runt she had tried to protect. That she had been searching for, for even as long as he had been searching for her. He nodded to her, and she ran to him. He caught sight of the tears before she began hugging him fiercely. She didn't even flinch when their bodies met, and wound no doubt hurting her though she didn't show it.

She was shaking, and he let out the growling purr he often used on Autumn. He heard her chuckle, a sob caught in her throat. The next words surprised him.

"I guess you really don't talk." He blinked down at her head, and began laughing.

Vixy. His Vixy was here. She was back. And was finally in his arms.

* * *

**Luna: I promised myself that I wasn't going to cry... And I did v.v But, it's great for a story to be done~ It's given me a sense of accomplishment.  
**

**Thank-you everyone!^^  
**


End file.
